Chosen: And So It Begins
by Live your life how you want
Summary: The gods of Olympus have nothing on the Gods of Primalia, the center of the universe and the home to the creator of the universe itself, Arceus. The twins of Death have been sent to Earth as punishment. Can the twins return to their world in one piece or will this be the last thing they ever do?


#Khoraz#

"So as punishment for not only disobeying orders but also compromising their mission the two of you will be sentenced to the mortal realm. You will not be able to use your powers until your lesson is learned. Now I suggest you start packing because you have exactly 3 minutes after you leave this room before your sentence starts." With that Arceus dismissed us and we walked to our chamber in the Hall of Origin and packed up what we would need. I bet your wondering why exactly the goddess of everything as chewing us out. Well long story short we didn't know that our dad along with our Aunt and Uncles were supposed to be under cover. So we sought them out hoping for help with an assignment. We blew their cover and nearly got killed in the process. So now we have to live in the mortal realm until Arceus says we can return. I'm Khoraz. I'm the male half of the death twins. My father is Giratina, the ruler of Death. My sister, Cyran and I help out our father. Cyran helps those who are close to death let go of life or those who want to let go of life cross over. I give out chances to the loved one of those who want to let go of life. Let's say someone was treated really badly by their family and want to die. We would appear to the family of that person and tell them what was going on. If they failed their chances then Cyran would take the person with him when the chances were all gone. See sometimes the people just don't get it so we have to enlist the help of our dad, Aunt Z, Uncle Resh and Uncle Ray. Now before I go on I should explain a few things. First of all Cyran and I are demigods. Our father is the ruler of death but our mother was from the planet Lexaria. We inherited our father's agelessness but not his true immortality. From our mother we got our powers of telepathy, telekinesis and the ability to control one element. Cyran was reign over the element air and I have dominance over earth. I met Cyran at the bottom of the west tower and the ground shifted beneath our feet. The next second we were in the middle of a dark alley way in New York City. We shrugged and started walking down the street. We each had only one bag that contained those green paper things… What did dad call it? Oh yeah money, and a few pairs of clothes. It was dark and we tried to find a place to stay. No abandoned places anywhere which is odd because hello! It's NYC so we just crashed in a tunnel in some park. We'd figure out what to do in the morning.

The sun shone into the tunnel brightly and it jolted us awake. We walked around the city some more and found what looked like an apartment building that was, get this, blown up. I mean I know that this is NYC but that would be weird back on Primalea, and Primalea is home to the gods. Cyran and I spent the rest of the day walking around the city and looking for something to keep us busy. I ducked into an alley along with Cyran and I unsheathed our wings. My wings were a lot like angel wing with the feathers tipped red and the rest black. Cyran on the other hand had wings as white as snow with gold tips. Another difference was that Cyran's wings looked like they were torn and the edges were jagged and tattered. We both flew to the rooftops and landed in the darkness. The door to the rooftop slammed open and someone walked out. The figure was staring at city just standing there something was blowing in a wind that I couldn't feel. Maybe it was Cyran's doing… We jumped onto the little bump that the door emerged from. The figure just started at the city, it was almost like he was waiting for someone. Another figure came out of the door. "Raph you can't just storm out whenever Mikey makes you mad." So Shadow 1 was named Raph? Weird name but I don't really think I have room to talk. "I know Don but I can't help getting mad. He knows what makes me mad and he uses it." Don, that's more normal than Raph but still weird. I wonder if they're nicknames. Probably are. "That's why Mikey does Raph. He makes you mad on purpose. Even Leo can see that it's intentional. Why do you think he didn't bother trying to stop you from hurting him?" Ok Mikey, Leo, Raph, Don? Definitely nicknames, but the question is what are they nicknames for? Well Mikey could be for Michael and Leo could be for Lenard. Raph would short for… ummm well the only thing I can think of would be Raphael… And Don might be his actual name but for some reason I doubted that. The two of them walked back to wherever they came from. I looked at Cyran and shrugged before we flew off again. We needed to find a place to stay, or at least a decent place to sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone FlameingElectricity here. I can't find any good TMNT/Pokemon x-overs so I'm writing one. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
